New Year's Resolution, Appetite for Destruction
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A continuation to the idea in “Mistletoe Mania”, my last KP fanfic. All the villains we love to hate have formed an alliance to make their New Year’s resolution come true. They prove themselves by capturing Kim, Ron and his pet naked mole rat, Ruf


New Year's Resolution

Appetite for Destruction and World Dominance

Note: A continuation to the idea in "Mistletoe Mania", my last KP fanfic. All the villains we love to hate have formed an alliance to make their New Year's resolution come true. They prove themselves by capturing Kim, Ron and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus. How will Kim, Ron and Rufus get out of this predicament ?

Chapter 1—Leggy Newcomer

Doctor Drakken's plot was coming together nicely thus far. The only problem was that none of the members in this newly formed alliance would agree. All they would do is bicker and banter back and forth without coming to a consensus. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched, ear-splitting whistle from the corner of the room. There sat a rather demure, genteel and elegant woman. She was hauntingly beautiful, dressed to the nines and looking a little out of place.

"Excuse me, but, who might you be ?", Drakken questioned, inquisitively raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to pardon my unorthodox quieting of everyone's pointless bellowing. I'm Ophelia McGregor. I am Lord Monkeyfist's partner in crime.", Ophelia answered. Nonplussed, the others began talking to one another in hushed tones. They didn't really know what to make of Ms. McGregor. She seemed a little out of place among the others, but she had commanded their attention and that was enough for them to believe she had spunk and character. It took a very strong personality to keep a room of guys like that quiet.

"Thank you so kindly for keeping everyone settled. Sheego was about to do so in her own way.", Drakken said, noticing Sheego had her arms crossed and her lower lip sticking out in a pitiful pout. She did so want to blast the heck out of those who had been rude to her beloved Doctor. However, she had to admit she had to admire Ophelia's charisma.

Chapter 2—Evil Superpower

It had taken Drakken and the others many days to formulate a "fool proof" plan that would lure Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable into their grasp. Of course, this scheme would have to be played out time and time again to make absolutely certain if it would work or not. Doctor Drakken didn't want to lose this time. He had become weary of getting his proverbial hind end kicked by Kim and her buffoonish sidekick, whom he could never remember for some odd reason.

It was late into the night and many of the villains were exhausted. The "fool proof" plan Drakken and his colleagues had worked on had come to completion and all the bugs had been fixed. All of the overzealous villains wanted to test the plan immediately.

"Drakken, we're all tired. Only a few of you want to proceed with 'Operation Escape Unlikely', but frankly, we're beat.", one of the villains said, dark circles around his eyes.

Many of them yawned, stretching and barely able to keep themselves upright. Doctor Drakken sighed, lowered his head and rolled his eyes.

"Alright ! Alright ! Sheego's right. We should rest up for tonight. Tomorrow, we will commence with Operation EU.", Doctor Drakken said, clenched fist raised to the air. The rest of the group applauded and cheered wearily and headed to their quarters for a long night's rest.

Chapter 3—Operation Escape Unlikely

The trap had been set and the bait was located at the Mall. It was a Sunday, and most of the workers in the Mall were taking the day off to enjoy the Sabbath. Kim wanted to go shopping with Ron and his faithful mole rat. Ron didn't have any plans for Sunday so he decided to go with Kim. He thought to himself that maybe he could strengthen his relationship with her. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, but he knew that there was a possibility of "fireworks" between them in their blossoming romantic relationship.

Soon, Ron and Kim were off to the Mall and she had been drawn to Club Banana.

"Kim, you've got that look in your eyes again !", Ron said, trying to hold her back.

"I won't be long, Ron. Come on, lemme go !", Kim said, pulling Ron along with her.

Whatever it was, Ron's stomach was unsettled and he definitely didn't want her going into the Banana. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop her. Before either of them could blink, the lights turned off in unison. They had been surrounded by grappler arms and heard the sinister laughter of not one villain but many.

"This seriously cramps any other plans I have made, you know !", Ron yelled to anyone who happened to be listening.

"Yeah, well cry me a river…Whatever your name is !", Doctor Drakken said, emerging from the darkness. Slowly, and overly-dramatically, the lights began to turn on, making the room brighter. Both the partners knew who the mastermind behind this trap was. Struggling and doing all they could to release themselves from the tight robotic clamps.

"It's no use trying to break free. I've…Um, I mean _we've_ got you right where we want you !", Doctor Drakken said, beginning to laugh. Right on cue, all of the villains began to laugh sinisterly and began to plan on ways of tormenting Kim and Ron and slowly and painfully destroying them. Ron looked at him with pain in his face, but she showed no signs of giving in to their superiority.

"KP, if we don't make it out of this alive, I just want you to know I have always cared about you.", Ron whispered under the maniacal laughter. Kim nodded, trying to reach out her hand to his but she couldn't reach him. The only thing she had been able to grab onto was her Kimmunicator. While the villains were distracted on developing ways to morbidly kill both she and her partner, she used her dexterity to call Wade and see what he could do.

Chapter 4—The Savior Is…The Kimmunnicator ?

Wade analyzed the situation and could see that Ron and Kim were in a very rough and sticky situation. In a while, the two of them were going to be "taught a lesson" for defeating the villains' plot every single time. Wade was watching from his web-cam and had taken a look at the schematics of the steel hooks in which his best friends were trapped. As soon as the terrifying buzz saws and other objects of doom. Sheego wanted to do the honors and press the button that would lead to Kim and Ron's demise. Yet, all of them wanted to be the fortunate chosen one to initiate the death of their nemeses.

Ron had his eyes closed and was shivering violently. Kim still showed no trace of fear, but was clearly sweating profusely. Suddenly, the claws were opened and Kim and Ron fell to the ground. The villains didn't even have time to blink before Kim and Ron made their escape.

There were far too many villains to fight at this point and time. Kim knew she would have to thank Wade later, but this battle was not over yet. Not quite.

Chapter 5—Villains are Persistent

The hoard of evildoers continued chasing Kim and Ron. Poor Rufus was still curled up in fetal position in Ron's pocket, shaking from the harrowing near-death experience he had shared with his owner beforehand. Kim and Ron ran as fast as they could before coming to a dead end.

Just then, Ron used his communicator to call Headquarters. Although they were cornered, they called in as many other agents as they could. Immediately, the villains were outnumbered themselves.

"You _see_, I told you this was a bloody terrible idea !", Horatio said as the horde fled.

"It was Drakken's plan to begin with. You know all of his plans are pure crap !", Killigan agreed. Drakken seemed very peeved at the moment when he heard this complaining.

"Whatever. I never wanted to be affiliated with you schmucks to begin with !", Drakken said, taking Sheego's hand and parting ways with the others.

"Let's go, Ophelia. I cannot stand to be around these _cretins_ much longer.", Horatio muttered, taking Ophelia's hand and heading in a separate direction. One by one the villains departed, disgruntled by yet another failure. From now on, they would be working with their own partners or by themselves (depending), and making their own schemes.

Epilogue 

After all of the agents had returned to Headquarters, Ron escorted Kim back home.

"About what happened, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should've listened to you.", Kim said, biting her lower lip a little.

"It's alright, KP. Life would be a bore without you in it. Every day is an adventure with you !", Ron said. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket, checking to make sure that the coast was clear. Everything was safe and sound, and he could cheerfully climb upon Ron's shoulder and embrace his face affectionately. Kim blushed gently at this compliment.

As of late, Ron had been saying some very sweet and kind things to her and she noticed their friendship was beginning to become more than that. She had said earlier with the whole

"mood-ulator" scenario that not all of her feelings were related to the mood-ulator. She did in fact like Ron Stoppable very much and thought of possibly dating him in the future. After all, they hung out an awful lot and did so many things together. She couldn't think of any other man she wanted by her side than Mr. Stoppable. Unexpectedly, she leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Thanks for an unforgettable evening, and perhaps the start of many more.", Kim said, grinning effervescently. The two said goodnight to one another and the door was silently closed behind Kim. Ron practically danced as he left, wondering what the rest of the year held for him.

Only time would tell, but it was certain that love was most definitely in the air.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

January 7, 2005


End file.
